


TIME STAMP: EL COLLARIN (RICOS BASTARDOS II)

by Ibrahil



Series: Ricos Bastardos [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set en el universo de Ricos Bastardos II</p>
            </blockquote>





	TIME STAMP: EL COLLARIN (RICOS BASTARDOS II)

  
  


  
**TIME STAMP: EL COLLARIN (RICOS BASTARDOS II)**

El día que le quitan el collarín Jensen se siente aliviado, el cuello aun le duele, pero el doctor dice que es normal, también le da unas pastillas de dolor, gracias a la mirada asesina de Jared a su lado. Ellos esta bien, considerablemente bien. Bromean un poco, pero no hablan demasiado, sus miradas enamoradas dicen mucho, así que no necesitan palabras.

— Es un carro pequeño. – dice Jared en forma de queja, guiando a Jensen con una mano sobre sus hombros.

— No quería un auto grande y tus piernas caben bien.

— Parece auto de pobre. – esto hace bufar a Jensen.

— Es mas cómodo.

— No me gusta… y tengo frio.

— Eso es por ponerte esa camisa tan descubierta. – señala Jensen, la camisa no le deja al descubierto mas nada que los brazos, además están en casi agosto, y el verano es muy caliente en Michigan, no tanto como Texas pero si lo suficiente.

— Tenia calor. – responde el castaño separándose de Jensen para abrir la puerta.

— Oye Jay…

— ¿Si? – inquiere Jared, mirándole con curiosidad por el repentino cambio de voz en Jensen.

— ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho en un estacionamiento?

Jared no puede evitar soltar una risita.

— Pensé que esta vez querías ir lento por el bien de los dos. – dice acariciándole la mejilla.

— Dejare que me la metas duro contra la carrocería si aceptas.

— Hecho. – susurra el gigante acercándose a Jensen y robándole el aliento con un beso que los deja duro en menos de lo que piensan.

Se extrañan, y aunque se han estado besando en las noches regularmente, no pasan de allí, es como un limite, al menos de que Jensen le necesite o Jared le suplique, y siempre terminan haciéndolo lento. Lo que conlleva a nada de mordiscos, lamidas en lugares que no sean los labios y por supuesto cero mamadas.

Jared mete las manos debajo de la camisa de Jensen y pellizca sus pezones, jalándolos hacia afuera suavemente, haciendo que al empresario le tiemblen las piernas y se endurezca, su polla hinchada palpitando en sus pantalones, ansiosa por que se le toque, como no se le ha tocado en semanas.

— Jay…tócame…mas…tócame…mas…lo necesito… — y dice “lo  necesito” por que sabe lo desesperado que sonaría si dijera “Te necesito”.

El otro le toca, sus manos apretando las pecadoras caderas y abriéndole el pantalón sin aviso. Le inclina sobre el asiento con la puerta abierta, dejándole medio cuerpo afuera, el culo que es lo que mas le interesa ahora.

Su novio, el “Señor Ackles—Padalecki Jared”, se  chupa dos dedos y los mete, siseando por lo apretado que esta Jensen, pero mas aun por lo caliente que esta. Los dedos trabajan el culo deteniéndose por momentos para dejar que Jensen se folle en ellos el mismo, así inclinado y abierto como esta, deseando mas de lo que Jared le da.

— Acabo de recordar Jensen… — habla Jared de repente. — ¿Crees que podrías tomar mi puño de nuevo, hasta el antebrazo? – pregunta con cuatro dedos dentro, que son apretados por el culo de Jensen ante sus palabras, contrayéndose ante el recuerdo del placer que recibió.

— Lo haría… — responde sin voz.

— Lo se…pero por hoy solo quiero mi polla en tu culo. – le da una nalgada fuerte que deja la zona roja , con la mano de Jared reluciendo entera en la blanca y pecosa piel. – De rodillas, necesitas lubricante natural. – susurra con voz oscura.

“Gracias a dios es de noche” piensa Jensen poniéndose de rodillas.

— Chúpala…es tuya ahora.

— ¿No te iras? – pregunta de pronto el rubio asustado, aterrado, horrorizado por que pase lo que paso la ultima vez que intento chupársela.

— No…aquella vez, me hiciste sentir que te trataba como una puta…y luego claro, perdí el control… — la disculpa es sincera, y en cierta forma un poco asustada también, porque Jensen recuerde lo que una vez le afecto tanto.

— Ahora en confió en ti… — con un movimiento lento se mete la cabeza gorda de Jared en la boca, su lengua acariciando la entrada de la uretra de manera que pareciera que quisiera meterse allí.

— Oh diossss…. – sisea Jared, respirando agitadamente. – Tu boca esta tan caliente…chúpala mas Jensen…métela en esa boca…

Jensen gime extasiado con el sabor de Jared que aprieta su cabello con fuerza casi dolorosamente, pero prefiere eso a que le embista, aunque lo desea no quiere regresar al hospital para decirle al hospital “Me disloque de nuevo el cuello por que mi novio me follaba la boca con su monstruo gigante de polla en el estacionamiento del hospital”, no suena muy factible.

— No pienses tanto…solo métela…

Con esfuerzo  y un poco tembloroso. Jensen se la mete hasta la mitad, salivando abundantemente sobre ella para dejarla “jugosa” para su culo. Comienza  a  mover su cabeza de arriba abajo, chupando la polla con toda el deseo que siente en su pecho, y Jared sabe tan deliciosamente bien como para no hacerlo. Masajea el tronco una última vez antes de sacárselo de la boca y darle una mirada deseosa a Jared.

— Contra el auto. – suplica sin dejar de masturbarle.

— ¿Duro?

— Todo lo que quieras.


End file.
